MegaMan Battle Network 6
MegaMan Battle Network 6 is the sixth and final installment in the MegaMan Battle Network series by Capcom, released on the Game Boy Advance in 2005 (Japan) and 2006 (USA, Europe). There are two versions of the game: Cybeast Falzar and Cybeast Gregar. It introduced several new characters whilst retaining the existing ones. It arrived in two versions, each with its own Cross Changes (significantly modified Soul Unisons) and Beast Out features. Story The game commences with Lan explaining the current situation in the world, but is quickly interrupted by MegaMan, who reveals that Lan is practicing for a presentation he is going to make to the class at school. At school, Lan reveals some shocking news that will shape the course of the game. Playable Characters Lan Hikari is one of the two stars of the game. Along with his NetNavi, MegaMan, he has been called upon to save the world five times in the past. Can he do so again? Lan is one of the best Virus Busters in ACDC, but apart from that his grades are fairly dismal. Can he really fit in in Cyber City? MegaMan.EXE is Lan's NetNavi, a virtual person who can explore the second reality that the Internet has become. He is actually Lan's twin brother Hub, turned into a Navi to save him from a terminal illness, HBD. Falzar Version AquaMan.EXE returns from Battle Network 4 Blue Moon, once again operated by Shuko Kido. He helps Shuko with her part-time job at the aquarium, which she takes up in order to support her family, and is Lan's first Link Navi in the Falzar version. TenguMan.EXE is the NetNavi of Mr. Feng Tian (Fuuten Roushi in the Japanese version). He helps out Fuuten Roushi's apprentices master the use of the wind. TomahawkMan.EXE returns from Battle Network 5 Team Colonel, once again operated by Dingo. This time, he assists Dingo in introducing people to the cultures of his home town. GroundMan.EXE is the Netnavi of Moliarty (Dotarou in the Japanese version). He aids Moliarty in his work by drilling through rocks and other obstacles throughout the Net. DustMan.EXE is the Netnavi of Mr. Press, and is in charge of recycling the trash throughout the Net. Gregar Version HeatMan.EXE returns from Battle Network 2 as Mr. Match's Navi, while Mr. Match works as a new teacher in Cyber City. He is Lan's first Link Navi in the Gregar version. SlashMan.EXE is the NetNavi of Pat Sahran (Phakchi Faran in the Japanese version). He helps Phakchi gather ingredients and in her cooking, using his ginat claws as knives. ElecMan.EXE returns from Battle Network 1, this time operated by Count Zap's wife, Ann Zap. He makes up for the crimes committed whilst he was in the World 3 organization by maintaining the lighting in Sky Area. EraseMan.EXE (Killerman.EXE in the Japanse version) is the Netnavi of Dark Scythe (Dark Kirisaki in the Japanese version). Him and Dark Scythe are assassins, being trained by Dusk (Dark Miyabi), operator of Shadowman.EXE. ChargeMan.EXE is the Netnavi of Al Ferry (Kurogane Kunio in the Japanese version). He runs a railway express through the Net, transporting goods and Navis. Features Removed Features With the Boktai series' dwindling popularity in the US, Konami had decided to not release a US version of the 3rd game. As such, Capcom had decided to remove most of the Boktai related things in the game. Gun Del Sol EX, Otenko, Django 1-3, and Hakushaku (Known as Hack Jack in US chips)1-3 were chips that were removed from the US version. Some, however, can be obtained via Gold Mystery Data. Django and Hakushaku chips both freeze the game, But the Crossover PA (Django 1, Django 2, and Django 3 in order) still works. It, and Otenko, however, use a white dot rather than the actual sprite. The normal GunDelSol chips still exist naturally in the game, aswell as the Bat Key and Django poster in Lan's room. Another removed feature was additional areas in the game. Undernet 3 and the Immortal area were removed from the U.S. version. Graveyard 1 was also removed, while Graveyard 2 remained, renamed simply as "Graveyard". The Bat Key has a different function in the U.S. version. It opened the Immortal area in the Japanese version, while in the U.S., it simply opens a purple gate in the Graveyard which has the Attack MAX NCP. Battle Changes Various effects have been changed from the previous installments. Enemies on Ice panels no longer take double damage from elec attacks, but now get freeze status when hit with an Aqua attack. Enemies in Freeze Status take double damage from Breaking Type attacks. Another new status effect is "Bubble", normally caused by the Bubble Star chip series. Enemies will be encased in a bubble, unable to act, and will take double damage from the next Elec attack. Lava, Sand and Water panels do not make a return, however, but other new panel types exist. The chips "Coming" and "Going" Roads make draw panels, which do as the name describe. Another panel, which is rare and cannot be made via chips is the Geyser, which periodically causes fire damage to those standing on top of it and may be removed if hit by an Aqua attack. Folder Building Chips are now restricted depending on their MB, and this has hence resulted in several chips coming from being Mega chips to Standard chips now, allowing the player to load more Navi chips into his folder. A Tag System also has been introduced, where the two selected chips (both chips' capacities must not exceed 60MB) are "tagged" and always appear with each other in the Custom Screen. Additionally, a notable number of chips have been given the * code, inclusive of some Navi chips, allowing more fluid unicode folders to be constructed in the game. Cross Changes Beast Out and Beast Over Other With the destruction of the Dark Chip factory in MegaMan Battle Network 5, Dark Chips are all but gone. That means that Battle Chips which used to be exclusive only to Dark MegaMan in previous (e.g. Anubis, Muramasa and Static) can be used by normal MegaMan now, while still holding their usual effects. Boss Characters In order of appearance: *BlastMan.EXE *DiveMan.EXE *HeatMan.EXE/AquaMan.EXE *CircusMan.EXE *SlashMan.EXE/TenguMan.EXE *JudgeMan.EXE *ElecMan.EXE/TomahawkMan.EXE *ElementMan.EXE *EraseMan.EXE/GroundMan.EXE *ChargeMan.EXE/DustMan.EXE *G-Beast MegaMan.EXE/F-Beast MegaMan.EXE *Colonel.EXE *Gregar/Falzar Category:MegaMan Battle Network games Category:Game Boy Advance games From MMKB, a Wikia wiki.